


The Happiest Reunion:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Burnt Car, Car Accidents, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes & gets Danny from the airport, after his meeting with Grover, & Jerry, Is he glad to be home?, Will Steve be?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This happens after Episode 7x04!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve goes & gets Danny from the airport, after his meeting with Grover, & Jerry, Is he glad to be home?, Will Steve be?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happens after Episode 7x04!!!*

 

Hey, Steve, Please be careful this time, Brother, I don't want to face the wrath of Danny", Captain Lou Grover said, as he nodded, indicated that he has the scene under control. The Big Man just knew how protective the small blond man is, when it comes to ohana, & he doesn't ever want to piss him off, & make him upset.

 

Jerry Ortega, Five-O's Computer Specialist, said, "I can get a lead on your new truck, I mean if you want ?, A buddy of mine owes me a favor", The Commander was surprised, & said, "You would do that for me, Jer ?", Jerry nodded & said without any hesitation, "Sure, Ohana". Steve gives him a bright smile, & said, "Thanks, Jerry, Thank you". He went to his rental truck, & sped off for **_Honolulu International Airport_** , so he could pick up his lover on time.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad to be home, cause he was so worried about his lover, & him getting hurt at the hands of a serial killer, He thought, "Can we just have peace just this once, Is too much to ask for ?", He got his carry-on, & to-go bag, & headed out to where Steve told him, that he will be. The Blond just has to see for himself, that his super seal is okay.

 

Danny was searching for the rental truck, & Steve was there with a smile on his face, & whistled to get his golden adonis's attention. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & headed over to him, & said with a smirk, "Hey there, Handsome", "Hey yourself, Good Lookin", Danny grabbed a hold of his hard on, & said whispering seductively, "Why don't _we_ go home,  & get into bed for some reunion sex, **_Stud_** ?", Steve smiled,  & knew that their reunion will be going **_longer_** this weekend, instead of that day, He grabbed his lover's bags,  & gathered his lover to him, & they got into the truck, & headed home for some fun of their own.

 

The End.


End file.
